1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a tamper-proof security device in the form of a housing, fabricated from a seethrough material, which is hingedly secured to an enlarged mounting plate which is in turn secured to a ceiling or wall surface by fasteners which extend into and engage each of a pair of laterally spaced adjacent joists or studs. The housing is movable between open and closed relationship with respect to an electrical outlet which projects through an opening in the mounting plate. When the housing is in a closed position it is adapted to be locked for thereby effectively preventing the unauthorized access to the electrical outlet.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,001,778 of E. T. Ross discloses a flasher lamp/protective container assembly which includes an enclosure 10 of mesh construction having an open end to facilitate the introduction of a flasher lamp into the interior of the enclosure, said enclosure including means for securing one wall thereof to the horizontal member 14 of a barricade 12 for providing a theft-proof mounting of the container of such a nature as to protect the flasher lamp against theft and/or physical damage arising from vandalism.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,917,941 of T. Trevithick discloses a 2-piece lamp guard fabricated from flexible material wherein one piece is adapted to engage the neck 7 of a lamp socket and wherein the other portion is adapted to threadably engage the lower edge of said first portion for thereby completely housing a light bulb mounted in said socket.
U.S. Pat. No. 937,503 of S. Asch discloses a locking device in the form of a pyramidal shaped cover, for the ropes of an awning, which is pivotally secured to a base plate which is attached by screws to a wall. The cover is movable between an unlocked, open position and a locked, closed position housing the awning ropes.
The aforesaid three patents represent the most pertinent and/or relevant art known to applicant.